Untitled As Yet
by HaylieJack
Summary: WickedInto the Woods crossover. Elphie is thrown headfirst into the Baker's world, and is trying desperately to find Fiyero again. some aspects of the musical, but mostly i used the book. i need plot ideas! reviews pleasepleaseplease, but no flames. :D
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Wicked belongs to the wonderful Mr. Gregory McGuire, not myself, and Into the Woods belongs to...well, i'm not quite sure, but not me, anyway.

Prologue

The couple stepped cautiously towards the gigantic doorway that led into the magical Clock of the Time Dragon. Just before she stepped inside, the young woman threw one last look behind her at the fair-haired woman in the blue ball gown, who couldn't see her, who would never even know she was alive.

"Because I knew you….I have been changed…." The two old friends sang a duet one last time-the one who would never know, and the one who would never forget.

"Goodbye, Galinda…." she whispered, a tear threatening to spill past her dark eyelashes onto her emerald green face. She wiped it away hurriedly with her sleeve before it could fall to her cheek, and took the hand of the man standing beside her with a firm resolve. He gave her fingers a light squeeze, and together they stepped through the doorway.

The world erupted with swirls of color and flashes of light. She held on tightly to her companion, but was soon torn from his grasp by a sudden gust of wind. She screamed, calling out his name, but there was no answer. He was gone.

_Fiyero!_

--------------

"Did you hear that?" The boy asked, black curls flying as he whipped around to face his father.

"Hear what, Jeremy?" he replied absent-mindedly, scrubbing a pan. "Cinderella!" He called, "Can you get sugar, honey, and some more flour when you go to market tomorrow?"

"I heard a voice! It was calling someone…I think. It wasn't a name I've ever heard before…"

"What name, sweetheart?" Cinderella floated into the room, carrying a sack of laundry and setting it by the door.

"Fi…" He struggled to remember. "Fiy…Fiyero."

"Are you sure it wasn't your imagination, darling? Are you feeling okay?" She asked, coming over and putting her hand on the boy's forehead.

He waved her hand away, scowling. "I'm fine, Cinderella. I'm okay."

His father laughed. "It's time for bed now, go on."

--------------

Leaves. Everywhere. They were smothering her. She sat up, and found herself in a thickly wooded forest. She looked up and just caught a glimpse of the moon for a moment before a cloud covered it. The trees seemed to look down at her with a feeling of curiosity…that could quickly and remorselessly change to malevolence if she ever stepped wrong. Looking around, she could see no sign of Fiyero. She clenched her fists, steeling herself against the torrent of emotions hailing down upon her mind. _Could life get any worse?_ She thought to herself. Then it started to rain.

_Yes_, she thought as she ran, _life could get worse._

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello, all, HaylieJack here. Just a couple things people might like to know: first of all, just so everyone knows, I used a kind of mix of the Wicked book and the Wicked musical. Mostly the book, but bits and pieces of both. Second, the Into the Woods universe is set 15 years after the musical takes place. 


	2. Chapter 1: Elphie's Arrival

Chapter 1: Elphie's Arrival

Jeremy woke suddenly in the early hours of the morning to a sudden knock on the door. It was quiet but persistent. Hurrying to get dressed, he heard a voice coming from outside.

"Ow! Shit! This damned rain! Please let me in!" The female voice became almost pleading. Jeremy buttoned up his trousers and unlocked the door.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're closed right now. We'll be open in a few hours," he said. Or, rather, that's what he wanted to say. He never even got started. The girl bowled him over in her haste to get inside.

"Wow, I'm really sorry about that," she said, helping the boy stand up, "but that rain...it's like acid. You ever been burned by acid?" He shook his head. "Well, lemme tell you, its not pleasant. It _hurts. _I'm Elphaba, by the way. Elphie._" _She held out her hand to shake, but the boy gasped. Her arm was a brilliant shade of emerald green. He looked at her face again, and her face was green as well.

_Damn,_ Elphie thought as she pulled her hand back into the folds of her cloak. _Did you really think he wasn't going to notice? Did you really think he'd be any different…_

Just then the baker came down the stairs in his nightshirt, half asleep. "Jeremy? What are you doing up? And what is _that_?" He said, looking at the green girl in surprise.

"_That_," she said contemptuously, "is a girl." She glared at him, her hazel eyes sparkling dangerously.

"She wanted shelter from the rain," Jeremy said quietly, speaking for the first time.

"Oh," the baker said, trying to think through the sleep that was clouding his thoughts. "Uh…I suppose we could give you Robyn's room…she's on her honeymoon anyway, and won't be back until-" He started to open a cabinet.

"I can take care of myself." She said, materializing a cot out of thin air that landed on the floor with a _thud_.

"Oh, no, not _another_ witch." He said, and walked back up the stairs.

"What did I do?" Elphie said, turning to Jeremy, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"You…made a bed." _How eloquent_, Elphie thought, giving a look that told him just that. He looked away, awkwardly scratching his head.

"We open pretty early, so I'll have to wake you up, then, ok?" When Elphie nodded her acceptance, he said good night and quickly left the room. She sighed.

"Fiyero, where are you?" she said softly to the walls before blowing out the lamp.


	3. Chapter 2: Kindness

Chapter 2

Elphie was woken only a few hours later from a dream in which she'd been riding a broomstick and looking for Fiyero. The Wizard had been laughing at her from a tall tower in Emerald City. She had been about to knock down the tower with her bare hands when she felt someone gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes to see Jeremy bending over her. She could hear movement behind him.

"We've got to open the store now, Miss Elphaba. But you could go into Dad's room if you want to sleep some more."

"All right," she said, knowing full well she wouldn't get any more sleep. She stood up, flicked her fingers at the cot, and it disappeared. Jeremy blinked a few times, staring at the space where the bed had been, and led her up the staircase to a door on the left.

"It's just in there," he said. "I'll come bring you some breakfast in a few hours, okay?" he made to close the door.

"Wait! Jeremy…why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me? You don't know me at all. And…" She put out her hands, flickering from emerald to forest green in the dim lamplight, and shrugged. "Well, look at me."

Jeremy looked surprised at the question. "Well, you're a person, aren't you? You haven't done anything wrong that I can see. Why wouldn't I be nice to you? You're not a bad witch, are you?" he asked.

Elphie smiled sadly. "I try not to be." She said. Jeremy smiled back at her, and then closed the door.

_He reminded me of Glinda for a moment. _She thought to herself. She could hear Glinda talking to that stupid little farm girl that had taken Nessa's shoes. _"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?"_ What had her name been…Dorothy. That was it. Dorothy…and her little dog, too…

Sitting down on the unmade bed, she took a look at her surroundings. There were some hand-drawn pictures on the walls of a group of people standing in front of a little cottage, or a man kneading a piece of dough, all signed by Jeremy. Elphie giggled at his childish attempt to draw his father's unruly mane of hair.

As her eyes roved about the room, they came to rest on a small portrait by the bedside. It was a picture of Jeremy's father and a woman holding a baby. They both looked like they couldn't be happier, and even the baby had a big smile on its face.

_Could that be Jeremy's mother?_ She wondered. Her eyes were the same shade of dark chocolate brown as his. Her hair was a light brown with some natural honey-blonde highlights. The painting was so realistic it looked as though someone had captured a moment in time. It seemed like such a perfect moment…Elphie wished she had been a part of it.

All of a sudden she felt the tears come. She grabbed the hem of her cloak and fell over, sobbing senselessly into it. It was only when she had finished, rubbing her face to try to relieve the stinging, that she realized that she didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was because she'd had to leave her best friend thinking she was dead...or that all of Oz had thought she was evil, and scorned her for her green skin...and now she had lost Fiyero.

_Maybe_, she thought. _Maybe it was...everything._

"No good deed…"

Just then there was a knock on the door, and a head peeked in.

"Hello? Oh, my!" The woman said, catching sight of Elphaba's face. She had dark hair and glasses. "Ummm…I brought you some breakfast, if you want it."

"Oh, uh, sure," Elphie said. The woman came in holding a tray of food.

"My name's Cinderella," she said kindly, setting the tray on the bed in front of Elphie. "And you will be Elphaba, if Jeremy got your name right." Elphie nodded.

"Elphie," she said, shrugging. Then she winced slightly. It was Glinda who had given her that nickname. She had thought it too perky at the time, but…now it was all she had.

"Elphie, then." Cinderella looked curiously. "Do you mind if I ask you about- I-I mean, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but-"

"I was born green." Elphie said abruptly, closing the topic for conversation.

"Oh…well, I must say, green is most certainly your color." Elphie looked up at her and managed a little half-smile, pushing a small lock of raven hair off of her face.

"If you want to come downstairs in a little while, maybe Jeremy will teach you how to make bread."

"Thanks…I might."

Cinderella closed the door, and Elphie set to the food with vigor.


End file.
